Story of Us
by NotSoGreatGamerGirl
Summary: Meet Robin, your everyday computer software major. Then there's Stahl, player on the football team, messy hair, and absolutely adorable. He makes a promise to talk to her everyday, just to prove that they can be friends. And to think, it all started in an elevator. Modern AU
1. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>It was sweltering outside, and if it wasn't for her classes, Robin probably would've have spent the day in her dorm with the air conditioning blasting. Instead, she crutched towards the elevator with a bag slung over her shoulder, resisting the urge to just skip. "Wait!" she called out to the now closing elevator door. Fortunately, a hand held the elevator, allowing Robin to pick up her pace and make her way inside. "Thank you," she said with a warm smile.<p>

"No problem," a man replied with unruly olive hair that fell over his eyes just slightly.

Robin was sure she had met this man or at least seen him before, but she couldn't quite remember his name. The elevator neared the first floor, the lights flickering. Robin assumed it was just an old light bulb, but boy, was she wrong. She felt her stomach drop as the motion stopped abruptly, leaving her and the man alone. "No, no, no," she repeated worriedly. "I have to go to class!"

Very much unlike her, the man, who looked no older than her, was calm and collected. "I'm sure someone will get us out soon," he commented smoothly, running a hand through his already messy hair. "I guess I should introduce myself since we'll be stuck in here for a little bit. My name's Stahl." He stuck out his hand, smiling.

"Robin," she responded, balancing on her good foot. She shook his hand and asked, "You're on the football team, right?" Now she knew why he looked so familiar.

"Yeah," Stahl answered, pointing towards his large bag filled with gear. "I guess the bag gave it away, huh?"

She shrugged, pink tinting her cheeks as she confessed, "No, it's just that you scored the winning touchdown in the last game."

"O-Oh," he responded, mirroring her flushed cheeks. "You saw that? It wasn't really anything spectacular."

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed, the emergency lights in the elevator just barely illuminating his face. "It was fantastic!"

"I take it you're a football fan, then?" he asked, almost amused. "I'm not the best person on the team. I guess I'm average."

"I go to the games to support my friends," she explained. "And you are most certainly not average."

He waved off her latter comment, instead deciding to question the former. "Who are your friends? Maybe I know them."

"I'm sure you do, since they're cheerleaders and all. Sumia and Cordelia?" She noted the way his face lit up at the mention of Cordelia. Maybe, just maybe, he had a crush on the red headed girl. Robin secretly hoped that if that was the case, Stahl knew what he was getting into. Having to deal with unrequited love sounded like it led to massive amounts of heartbreak.

"Oh, I know them!" he said excitedly, making Robin realize that her suspicions were most likely true. "Sumia and Cordelia are both close to my roommate, Chrom."

"The quarterback, right? The two of them babble on and on about how amazing and charming he is," she remarked, rolling her eyes. "Is it true?"

Stahl seemed a little less excited at her slight mentioning of Cordelia's crush. "He is," the man answered, "And a lot of girls fawn over him."

"I never met him, but I have seen him play," she put in, giving him a sheepish smile. "I don't think he'd want to talk to me."

"Chrom's not like that," he said swiftly, which she assumed to be him defending his roommate. "He's really nice to everyone."

"Like I said, I've never talked to him. I'm sure Sumia can introduce me one day, though," she added quickly, hoping not to offend Stahl.

He dug through his backpack, pulling out two granola bars. He offered one out, to which she shook her head. "More for me," he piped out, happily opening the wrapper. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully, before opening his mouth again. "I could introduce you if you'd like."

"Yeah right," she scoffed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair. "Besides now, when are we ever going to talk again? Football players and computer science majors don't talk on a daily basis."

"What?" he asked innocently, taking another bite of his granola bar. "We could totally talk some other time."

"On a totally normal day," she started, "Would you talk to me?" She gestured around the small room. "We're only talking now because standing in an elevator silently would be awkward."

"What if I made it my personal mission to talk to you everyday?" he questioned, staring at her with big eyes that made her want to melt. "Then I could prove to you that people, who do different things, can be friends."

"I guess that would work," she shrugged. "But it still proves my point. You would only be talking to me because you made yourself, not because you want to." Suddenly, the elevator shook, slowly making its way to the first floor. Robin sighed in relief, looking at her watch. "Great, I'm late," she moaned, making her way out as the elevator closed.

"It was nice talking to you," Stahl went on, "And I really mean that. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

She raised an eyebrow uttering a simple, "We'll see." She couldn't say she didn't like the idea of a football player talking to her every day, especially a cute one. Blushing at her own thoughts, she turned a head away in an attempt to mask the pink flush.

Either he didn't see it, which was very unlikely or he chose to ignore Stahl waved goodbye, hauling his bag over his shoulder.

Cursing herself for acting like a middle schooler with a crush, Robin made her way to the building where they should've been holding her class. It appeared as though the whole campus had experienced a power outage, especially since the elevators were now covered with tape and a sign that read it was out of order. Just her luck, she thought as she looked at the stairs. There was no way she was getting to class, which just so happened to be on the second floor.

"Um, do you need help?" a meek voice asked, and she turned her head.

There stood a small pink haired girl, who shyly hid her face away. Her hair seemed to be styled in a very unusual way, with two braids in front and a ponytail in the back. Despite her innocent aura, her outfit told something different, as she wore a short, white summer dress. Then again, considering the weather, it seemed appropriate, and Robin wasn't going to be one to judge.

"I would love some," she started looking at the girl and then to her cast. "But I don't really think you can help." The girl frowned which made Robin add in quickly, "I appreciate the offer...?"

"Olivia," she answered, "And I can go get your professor if you'd like."

"It's fine," Robin responded, smiling in a friendly manner. She glanced at the paper hanging on the wall. "It looks like my class is canceled anyway."

"O-Oh," Olivia stuttered, a blush tinting her cheeks. "I'm sorry for bothering you, then."

"No problem," Robin insisted.

"I-I'm just going to go now," she muttered, disappearing.

Robin sighed, scanning the list of cancelled classes once more. To think, she could've just spent the day inside. Sighing once more, perhaps she had been spending far too much time with Cordelia, Robin hobbled back to the dormitory with the prize of air conditioning waiting just for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, new story! So I've decided to try the whole college AU thing again, hopefully this time with a plot that actually makes sense. I'm going to name all the chapters after a Taylor Swift song, so this one is Enchanted. I decided to name it Story of Us because I felt it was fitting. Feel free to tell me what you think, whether it's constructive criticism or something else!<strong>


	2. Sparks Fly

"So, do you know when you're getting your cast off?" Cordelia asked her eyes trained on the road. She added in playfully, "I'm getting sick of driving you everywhere."

"A few more weeks," Robin responded dully, her eyes flickering between her left foot and the redheaded cheerleader. "And I'm sorry I keep asking you. Sumia doesn't feel comfortable driving anywhere." She tapped her fingers boredly on the armrest, thinking about her encounter just a day before.

Cordelia's eyebrows knitted in confusion, causing her to frown slightly. "Are you okay? I would think you'd be ecstatic to be getting it off soon."

"I am," she stated, her thoughts wandering to the football player. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Cordelia chirped, still responsibly looking at the road. "You know you can ask me anything, so there's no need to ask."

"Do you know Stahl?" she put in bluntly. "You know, football player, green eyes, messy hair?"

Cordelia bit her lip, taking a quick second to look at Robin. "I know him," she began, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Do you need me to ask him something for you?"

"No, it's fine," Robin mumbled, looking out the window. "I got trapped in the elevator with him," she started only to be interrupted.

"Wait, you got trapped in an elevator, and you didn't tell me?" The redhead sounded like a concerned mother, which was completely like her. "Did he do anything to hurt you? Because if he did, I can get him in trouble for it."

"Nothing like that," she insisted, watching the trees and blue sky pass by. The weather was oddly similar to the previous day, still boiling hot. "He just knew you, so I thought I'd mention it."

"Maybe if you came to one of the game's after parties, you could've met him sooner," Cordelia smirked and continued teased her, "And you could've been dating him by now."

"It's not like that!" Robin argued, feeling the heat suffuse her cheeks. "He knows Sumia too," she pointed out. "So he's probably only interested in cheerleaders."

"So what you're saying is," Cordelia began, continuing her unnecessary taunting. "You'd like him if he didn't seem to like only cheerleaders?"

"I... what? No!" she protested, almost certain she was blushing a furious shade of red. "He likes you!" Robin blurted out, covering her mouth immediately. "I-I mean," she stuttered nervously, trying to cover up her blunder. "He never really admitted it, but it was totally a reasonable assumption."

"I would rather he didn't," Cordelia murmured sadly, almost looking empty. "Stahl isn't exactly my type." The girl let out a sigh, which was almost expected. She had a habit of doing so, and now was not any different.

"He isn't?" Robin wondered aloud, pondering what exactly was Cordelia's type. "Delia, I thought you wanted someone to like you. Anyone besides him," she finished, noticing Cordelia flinch from the corner of her eye.

"I just don't like Stahl that way, okay?" she quavered, her tone almost begging to end the conversation. "Why don't we go get iced coffee?" Cordelia suggested, trying to change the subject to something more favorable.

"Fine by me," she replied, granting her friend's silent wish. "But only if you pay."

Another infamous sigh escaped her lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way Robin." Pulling her car into the parking lot she took the handicap parking spot, which she believed to be the only positive thing to come from a broken leg. Cordelia made her way out helping her best friend out, and waltzed inside.

"I think Gaius is working today," Robin mentioned, thinking of the ginger man who had a massive sweet tooth. Her thought was proven true as the said man stood at the cash register.

"Bubbles," he greeted, his signature smirk painting his lips. He acknowledged Cordelia, "Mother. What can I get you two fine ladies today?"

"Two iced coffees," Cordelia ordered, fishing through her bag for her wallet. Pulling out a ten, she sighed, handing it over to the sticky-fingered thief. "I don't know why you insist on calling me Mother. It's weird."

"But you act just like my mom," he drawled, accepting the paper and shoving it into the cash register. "I'll assume the ten includes my tip."

"No! That's way too big of a tip!"

While the two mindlessly bickered, Robin scoped her surroundings for an empty table. The shop was packed, filled up like the stadium where the football games were held. She simply assumed that there was a connection between college kids and coffee, strolling (as best as she could on crutches) towards the only empty table, setting her crutches to the side and sitting down. She squinted her eyes to make out seemed like a familiar build, only to recognize her clumsy friend. Before she knew it, the brunette was making her way towards her, almost managing to not trip. _Almost._

"Robin- oof!" she yelled, tripping over her feet. It was a wonder why the girl wore high heels, especially since she could barely walk without falling in sneakers.

"Sumia?" she asked, then bit her lip to avoid laughing. "Are you alright?"

She got up on her feet, brushing off the skirt she was currently wearing. "I'm fine," she sang happily. "What'd they say about your foot?"

"I can get the cast off soon," Robin responded, her eyes flickering to the Cordelia who was happily getting her money back. "What are you doing here?"

Sumia lips tugged downward as she questioned, "Cordelia didn't tell you I texted her? Some of the football team is here so I invited her."

The said girl was currently making her way towards the two, with drinks in her hand. Robin narrowed her eyes; so that's why she asked to come here. A certain blue haired boy had always made Cordelia throw her judgment out the window, and now was no exception.

"Here you go," the redhead spoke, handing Robin the coffee. "If it has too much sugar I'm sorry. Gaius is angry because I didn't tip him, that idiot."

"Cordy," Robin started, using the nickname her friend hated. "Why didn't you tell me that the football team was here?"

The girl blushed a shade of red, rivaling her hair, and managed to stutter out, "B-Because then you wouldn't want to come?"

Now was her chance to get revenge on Cordelia for her earlier teasing. "You sure it wasn't because you didn't want me to know about a certain boy, Delia?" Even now, Cordelia had refused to admit her feelings for Chrom, although it was painfully obvious. To everyone besides the quarterback, that is.

A scowl crossed her face, the blush still tinting her cheeks. "I'm not saying anything until you tell me who you like." She grinned in triumph as a look of awe appeared on Sumia's face.

"You _like_ someone?" she asked incredulously, her eyes widening. "One doctor's appointment and I've already missed so much," Sumia whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

Now it was Robin's turn to scowl. "You didn't miss anything Sumia because I don't like anyone." She took a sip of her drink, recoiling in disgust. Gaius must have been feeling especially snarky today because she was sure that all the sugar she had consumed in one sip would rot her teeth.

"You don't?" Sumia asked, currently confused. "But Robin, if you don't fall in love you'll be lonely. If you're lonely you'll be depressed and never get married. Then you'll try and make up for your depression with cats. They'll kick you out of your dorm because pets aren't allowed. You'll have to live on the streets, and then you could get hurt or worse!" She took a deep breath, finishing her mini-rant.

"Sumia," she said dully, raising an eyebrow. "You realize that's completely unrealistic, right?" Her eyes flickered to Cordelia, who was currently on the verge of laughter.

"It could happen," she defended herself weakly, frowning. After receiving two skeptical glares, Sumia huffed in defeat. "Maybe it is a tad bit impractical..."

"You think?" Robin joked, reaching for her crutches. Maybe Gaius would get her another drink since it was scorching outside, or not, but it was worth a try. She made her way to the cash register, placing the drink on the counter and putting on her most innocent look. "Gaius? Can I get another iced coffee, pretty please?"

"You gotta pay for it baby," he pointed out, sticking a long, thin finger at the menu. "I can't go giving pretty ladies free drinks."

"Gaius," she repeated, this time groaning it out. "You put on that sugar in my drink on purpose!"

"Just tried to make it as sweet as you," he purred, adding in a wink.

Robin stuck her tongue out childishly. "You're a jerk," she teased, giggling as a placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Grabbing her sugar infused drink, Robin had every intention of throwing it in the trash. Just her luck, a petite frame hit her square in the chest spilling the drink onto the two of them.

"O-Oh gods," the girl whimpered, who Robin recognized from yesterday except this time she was wearing black-rimmed glasses. "I'm so sorry! Now everyone's staring and... It's all my fault!"

Robin looked down at her now stained shirt, smiling weakly at the girl. "It's fine," she reassured, ignoring Gaius's muffled laughter. "I should've paid attention to where I was going. Olivia, right?"

Olivia nodded timidly, hiding her hands behind her back. "I lost my contacts, and my glasses aren't the right prescription. I'll buy you another drink, I swear!"

"You don't have to," Robin assured her, feeling her shirt sticking to her skin. "It's all my fault, and I should be apologizing to you."

The girl nodded sheepishly, looking down at her own shirt. "This is mortifying," she mumbled, gingerly touching the stain. "I must look like a complete idiot."

Olivia was wearing white, which was unfortunate for her. Robin sympathized with her, but luckily she was wearing purple. "Um, do you mind picking up the cup?" she asked, embarrassed that she couldn't do it herself. Unfortunately, that was one of the many side effects of being on crutches. By now, Sumia and Cordelia had made their way to the mess, fretting over her.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened in understanding. She leaned over and picked the cup up to throw in the garbage. "I-I'm super sorry about all this," she stammered. "But I'm going to be late for class. I can pay for your laundry!" she yelled, rushing away from the accident.

"Do you want me to drive you back to your dorm?" Cordelia inquired, genuinely concerned. "That way you can change your shirt."

"Or we could go shopping," Sumia suggested, her eyes lighting up. "I hate to say it, but your wardrobe is pretty plain."

"Now's not the time Sumia," Cordelia scolded, turning her head to look at Gaius. "This is your entire fault, you know."

He raised his hand in surrender. "Not my fault Bubbles is as clumsy as Stumbles over there."

As if her day couldn't get any worse, two football players had decided to approach Sumia and Cordelia while Robin was a mess with a coffee stain on crutches. She was certain that she looked like walking catastrophe.

"Sumia?" a blue haired boy asked who Robin assumed to be Chrom. "You never came back so we wanted to know if you were alright."

Robin inhaled sharply, her eyes locking with the olive haired boy standing next to Chrom. He smiled kindly at her, his eyes flickering towards her chest, and a subtle color rose to her cheeks in self-consciousness.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sumia exclaimed happily, grinning at the blue haired boy. "Chrom, this is Robin. I've always meant to introduce you, but I haven't got the chance!"

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted, grinning at her.

The only one who seemed to be more mortified than Robin was Cordelia. Her face mimicked a tomato, her eyes darting between the group. "Robin," she muttered under her breath. "We should go."

Robin, much to her chagrin, wasn't even sure she could move. "Yeah," she whispered back, her voice low and meek. "That'd be for the best."

"Robin!" Stahl chimed in, tilting his head to the side. "Want me to buy you a coffee? I mean, that's what _friends_ do."

Chrom looked at the two in confusion. "You guys have met before?"

"Yup," he sang. How was it possible for one person to be so happy? "We met yesterday." He looked towards Cordelia, acknowledging her. "Cordelia, I could get you a coffee too."

"It's fine," she rejected his offer bluntly, ignoring the quick flash of hurt on his face.

"Oh," Stahl said simply, turning to look at Robin again. "Iced coffee?"

She nodded. Honestly, that's all she could manage at this moment.

And so, being the sweetheart he was, Stahl got her the coffee. He held it out, grinning with a look that said, "See? We're friends."

Her lips twitched at a smile, and Robin reached out to grab the cup. Their finger brushed, just slightly, sending a shock through her body.

And no, it wasn't the cheesy fireworks because of love at first sight, second if she were to pay attention to the small details, it was literally static electricity.

"Thanks. But we're really just acquaintances," she said, ignoring the small spark.

"I can live with that," he commented. "But that means we're one step closer to being friends."

Robin took a sip from the cup, noticing that her coffee was not saccharine this time around, and she was grateful. At least one thing went right today.

* * *

><p><strong>Would you look at that, a chapter that's more than 1k words. And Stahl is cute, I married him in my most recent playthrough. Gah, I want a real life Stahl!<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**anisy: Thank you so much!**

**blankprofe: I've never actually broken my leg before, but someone in my school recently did so that was how I got the idea for this. I've had a broken arm though in like first grade XD**

**derpsquid: Thanks, I'm glad to hear it.**

**DustedWithStars: Glad you liked it! This was actually buried in my computer, so it was probably written a while ago. This chapter was too, actually. Thanks for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it!**

**blinkingbrave: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Gunlord500: Thank you, your words mean a lot!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **


	3. Invisible

As the friend of two cheerleaders, Robin had developed a liking for football. With that said, watching your team cream the other wasn't exciting at all. It was as though the other team didn't try at all, if you looked at the scoreboard. Robin knew sports were hard, but their performance was almost laughable. And so, when she saw Chrom run another touchdown she didn't even bother to cheer. That's all she had pretty much been witnessing for a few hours.

"Wow, isn't Chrom amazing?" she heard a muffled voice behind her say.

"He's cute too. It's too bad he's graduating this year," another person responded.

Robin held back her laughter, especially since they sounded like Sumia and Cordelia. She was almost certain that at least half the stadium was here for Chrom, not for the actual game. Sure, he was pretty handsome, but she was here to support her friends and try to enjoy the game. Cute football players were a bonus though, and a good bonus at that.

The game ended, and the crowds of people made their way to the exit, and Robin simply sat there. Getting out of a crowd on crutches was difficult, so she figured it would be easier to wait for her friends.

"Robin!" Sumia called out running across the field. "Did you see them? They were amazing!" she gushed, blushing a deep shade of red. "Chrom was pretty good too," she added.

Not wanting to crush her friends feelings Robin agreed, "Yeah, he was pretty good. Tell him I said that, okay?"

A look of confusion crossed the cheerleader's face. "You can't tell him yourself? I mean, now that you've met him and Stahl maybe you can come to dinner with us or something."

"No," Robin answered bluntly.

"B-But, why not?"

Oh gods, she brought out the quivering lip. Sumia knew no one could say no to her when she looked like that, even Robin. "Because there'd be a bunch of cheerleaders and jocks and… then there'd be me. It'd be awkward."

"It would only be awkward if you made it," she pointed out, grabbing her hand. "C'mon, grab your crutches and let's go. You have to come with us this time."

"Sumia," Robin groaned, not making an attempt to get up. "I'm not going. You and Cordelia would be the only people I knew there."

"So?" Sumia drawled, lightly tugging on her arm. "You'll have fun, I promise." She widened her eyes in an attempt to look more innocent, but Robin knew otherwise. When she really wanted to, Sumia could be devious. "Please?"

Robin gave her an exasperated look. "I have a lot of homework to do, so I should just head back to the dorm."

"I'll buy you food," she offered, looking at her best friend expectantly.

Free food? Robin found that very tempting- _wait_. She would not be so easily bought. Maybe. "I-I," she started, unsure of her decision. Her stomach growled, and a smirk appeared on Sumia's face. "Fine," she huffed.

"Yay!" Sumia cheered, allowing Robin to get her crutches. "You'll love it, I swear."

"I'd better," she grumbled, getting down from the risers. "But if I don't finish my homework it's on you." Under her breath she added, "Underhanded demon."

"What?" Sumia asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion. "I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, nothing," Robin chirped, making her way down the green grass alongside her best friend. "Aren't you cold in your whole getup?"

"You mean my uniform? Not really," the girl confessed, putting a hand on her elbow. "You get used to it after a while. Speaking of which, you should totally find some people to join the team. One of our freshmen got hurt so we're one person down."

Robin's mouth widened in surprise. "Which one? I hope they're okay."

"Severa," Sumia answered glumly, fiddling with the bottom of her skirt. "Cordelia's been worried about her, but Severa won't accept her help."

"Severa, as in her cousin?" Robin's suspicions were confirmed with a nod. "Did she break anything?" Gesturing to her leg, she added, "As you can see, I know injuries aren't the greatest."

"She didn't break anything, but she did get a concussion," Sumia confessed, and looked crestfallen at the temporary loss of a teammate. "Sev's out of commission for the rest of the season, actually."

Chrom waved in their general direction, "Hey Sumia! Robin, it's nice to see you again." He sent the two a smile, his blue eyes darting between the two.

Wow, he had a really nice smile, or at least that's what Robin thought. "Nice job today. It was fun to watch." Not really. Robin liked football games with comebacks, especially the ones that had her sitting at the edge of her seat.

"Robin," a voice said, lightly tapping on her shoulder.

Spinning around on her heel, she was face to face with a familiar mess of olive hair. "Stahl," she greeted, "It's nice to see you."

"Hey, no need to be so formal," he teased, his helmet in one hand. "Are you coming out to eat with us?" The man's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of food, and there was an almost hopeful tone in his voice.

Robin could feel Sumia breathing down her neck. Rolling her eyes she responded, "I guess. Sumia's been pretty insistent on it."

Stahl gave the ash haired girl a thankful smile, before looking over his shoulder. "Do you know if you or Cordelia needs a ride?"

"Cordelia actually brought her car," Robin told him with an apologetic smile. "She's kind of my ride."

He seemed to be considerably bummed out by this, which Robin felt bad for. "No problem," he said pseudo-cheerfully, from what she could tell at least, and turned to Chrom. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Rosanne's," he responded, turning his attention to a blonde girl now hooked on his arm. "Lissa," Chrom groaned, slightly peeved. "Go home and paint your nails or something."

The blonde, Lissa, stuck out her bottom lip in displeasure. "I wanna go too, Chrom. Don't be a bad big brother and just let me!" Her blue eyes, a similar shade to Chrom's, met with Robin's and the pout was replaced with a large grin. "Hi! You must be Robin, Cordelia and Sumia talk about you a lot."

"They do, huh?" Robin asked, her eyes flickering towards Sumia.

Lissa only nodded, not catching on to her irritation. "You're coming tonight, right? I guess we can both go!"

"Lissa," Chrom repeated with the annoyance clear in his voice. "You're not even a cheerleader. Plus, you're way too delicate to hang out with older kids," he disclosed.

"I'm not delicate," Lissa huffed, letting go of her arm and crossing her own. "And Robin's not a cheerleader either, and she gets to go."

"Because she was invited," Chrom shot back, continuing their little sibling's quarrel. "Something you were not."

"Aw, let her come," Sumia spoke up. Shifting her gaze to Lissa she added, "It would be more fun with extra people."

Stahl decided now was the moment to add to the conversation as well. "Wouldn't hurt anyone. Can we go? I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry," a new voice spoke up. There was no malice in it, but the intent to tease was clear. "It's not surprising."

"Sully, always the flatterer," Stahl said, moving his hand to his heart in mock-hurt. "You wound me with your words."

Sully, a redhead with a pixie cut, gave him a cheeky grin. "I just call it as I see it." Strolling over to the blue haired man, she hit him on the back in greeting. "Hey Captain, you made the rest of us look useless out there."

Chrom winced before letting a grin make its way to his face. "Can't help it," he responded boldly, slinging his bag around his shoulder. "Now let's go before Stahl dies of hunger."

Robin tugged on Sumia's shirt and asked, "Where Cordelia? Does she want to go home?"

"In her car," Sumia said, her eyes locked on her phone screen. "You're not getting out this that easily."

Robin mumbled something incoherent under her breath, opting to sluggishly trail behind the cheerleader. The duo headed in Cordelia's car, the redhead seemingly didn't notice, and saw that Cordelia's face was stuck on her phone.

"She won't text back," Cordelia muttered before finally noticing the arrival of her friends. "Oh, hey guys. Where are we going?" A weak smile was now present on her face, and in all probability it was fake.

"Delia," Robin started slowly, "Are you okay? I heard about what happened." Sitting in the passenger's seat, Robin placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "We don't have to go eat with the football team if you don't want to."

Her eyes narrowed into slits before she stated, "I know what you're doing Robin. It's not going to work, and you know it."

Pulling her hand back, Robin slumped down with a scowl. "You guys are the worst." She put on her seatbelt before asking the two, "Can we just get this over with?"

"Whatever you say."

…

Once Sumia had ordered their food for them, not only for Robin but somehow Cordelia as well, Stahl had immediately handed over enough money to the cashier. "It's on me," he put in, shoving his now smaller wallet into his pocket. "Take it as thanks for coming with us."

Elbowing Sumia, Robin whispered, "You got out of that one." Whatever, at least she still got free food. That was the only reason she really tagged along anyway.

"Thanks Stahl, you're too kind," Cordelia told him, giving him a smile.

A quick blush made its way to the football player's face. "S'no problem, really."

_Ah, young love_, Robin thought to herself. Too bad Cordelia was pining after Chrom, because she and Stahl would make a rather cute couple. The chances of something like that actually happening were pretty slim, as much as she hated to think it.

"Ay, I can here for food, not for a fricken' number," Sully spat at a blue-gray haired cashier. Robin's eyes darted towards the two as she observed the scene.

"Dear Sully, maybe if you gave us a chance we could work out," he flirted, obviously ignoring her earlier comment. "Perhaps you should keep the number and call me at some later time."

"Not a chance." The redhead's face wrinkled in disgust as the man sent her a sly wink.

Wow, that was harsh. Then again, he kind of seemed like a total creep. Robin wasn't one to judge, though. "I'll find us a table," she muttered before heading off. The restaurant, if you would call it that, was practically full with college students taking a break from their everyday lives. Chrom waved from a large table, presumably for her and her friends, and Robin crutched in his direction.

"Hey," he greeted, jutting his chin out to her crutches. "Do you need help?"

"No," she denied, a look of annoyance crossing her face. Robin could most definitely handle herself, and she didn't need anyone's help. Of course, when a hurt look appeared on his face, she quickly added, "Thank you though. Most people aren't kind enough to offer their help."

He seemed to visibly brighten up after that. "I guess it does suck being on crutches."

And he just dug himself deeper. Like she didn't know that, Robin was the one on crutches after all. Reciting the mantra of what would Sumia do? In her head, she responded, "It does suck sometimes, especially when you have to go up some stairs." Behold the beauty of completely pointless conversation. Sitting down next to him, Robin noticed a man in sunglasses appear at Chrom's other side.

"Lu- Marth," he corrected, which made Robin listen in intently. "It's nice to see you here. Did you come to the game?"

"No," he grunted, at least she thought it was a man. Marth did sound like a man's name, but Robin could've been completely wrong. "You know I don't like that stuff."

"Of course," Chrom stated smoothly. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"I have to go," Marth muttered, disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

"Quite the talker that one is," Robin speculated, tapping her fingers on the table. "A friend of yours, maybe?"

"My cousin," Chrom responded. "He's… anti-social to say the least. I swear Marth is nicer once you get to know him." He fiddled with his french fries, man she could really go for one of those right now, looking off into the distance.

"I'll take your word for it," she reassured him, watching as the seats filled in. Boldly snatching a fry and popping it in her mouth, she added, "He is related to you after all."

"Thanks," he uttered softly, resting his head in one hand. It didn't seem like words would get him out of his sudden mood change, so Robin decided it was unnecessary to push any further.

The seats gradually filled in with others, leaving Robin sandwiched between Chrom and Cordelia. Talk about awkward. Not to mention, Stahl was right beside Cordelia. All their stares were directed towards their object of affection, barring Chrom, who seemed to be genuinely distracted.

"Cordelia," Stahl piped up, successfully getting her attention. "Is your cousin alright? I heard she got hurt during the game today."

She bit her lip before replying, "Last I heard, someone took her off to the hospital for a scan." Ducking her head she added quietly, "Severa didn't want me to come."

"O-Oh," he stuttered, taking the time to look down as well. "I didn't mean to make this awkward."

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's not my best work but this was really supposed to be out on Friday. Things have been kinda crazy lately, and I'm super sorry! <strong>

**Review Responses:**

**GPuzzle: That means a lot to me! I know your a fan of Robin x Stahl so I promise it will be worth the wait. Maybe... (Can't give away any spoilers)**

**Sparks101: Who doesn't love cute stories? Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! **

**DustedWithStars: All AUs are pretty much my life. I kinda wanna write a cop one after this, but I also wanna do another Robinigo story. The struggle is real and all that.**

**blankprofe: No problem, your review is appreciated! Thanks!**

**Acqua Sole: Ah, thank you! I kinda adore modern AUs, since I have a couple of them. And yes, I would love a Stahl!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and stay tuned!**


End file.
